My Little Pony The Movie/Gallery
Trailers Lionsgate Lionsgate Entertainment logo MLPTM.png Allspark Pictures logo MLPTM.png Distance shot of Canterlot MLPTM.png|Here's Canterlot like you've never seen it before! Trailer text "Witness a Movie Event" MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png|"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle..." Ponies waving to Princess Twilight MLPTM.png The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png|"...and this is my home, Equestria." Trailer text "Of Pony Proportions" MLPTM.png|Really? This was the best pun the trailer writers could come up with? Trixie shooting off fireworks MLPTM.png|Was there ever any doubt that Trixie and Starlight would appear in this film? Fireworks over Canterlot at sunset MLPTM.png|"A land filled with magic, music..." Spike singing on top of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png|Things to notice: A. Spike is holding some kind of cutout of Songbird Serenade. Spike falls off of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png|B. Luna and Celestia are on the whiteboard for some reason. Spike lying on the throne room floor MLPTM.png|C. In Equestrian math, apparently cupcakes and flowers and whatnot are considered numerical. (You can check out more details about the formulas on the whiteboard here) Harry hugging Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike MLPTM.png|Hug time (: Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png|This shot appears way too early in the trailer. I mean, it already includes Capper, the Parrot Pirates, and hippogriff Skystar. Pinkie Pie hugging her friends MLPTM.png|Of course, you can't do a pony movie without a lot of hugging. Twilight Sparkle in a tight group hug MLPTM.png|And I mean... a lot... of hugging. Bulk Biceps screaming "yeah!" MLPTM.png|"Yeah!!!" Obligatory Bulk Biceps appearance. Twilight Sparkle entering the throne room MLPTM.png Princesses in the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png|Luna has her own Canterlot throne now? Wonder if it and Celestia's having less distance between them than at the Castle of the Two Sisters is symbolic. Lightning strikes from the sky MLPTM.png|Bum bum buuuuuuummmm... Ponies look at the sky in shock MLPTM.png|Well, that escalated quickly. Storm clouds gather over Canterlot MLPTM.png|No! Not the ominous clouds! The Storm King's airship appears MLPTM.png|Nice ride. Pinkie Pie excited about the clowns she ordered MLPTM.png|"Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!" Storm King's airship breaks Canterlot spires MLPTM.png|Oh, the equinity! Storm King's airship descends on Canterlot MLPTM.png Pinkie "definitely not the clowns I ordered" MLPTM.png|"Or definitely not the clowns I ordered." Storm King's airship lands on balloon animal MLPTM.png Party Favor wailing over "Brian" MLPTM.png|"Brian, no!" Ponies and Spike looking at the airship MLPTM.png Grubber addressing the ponies of Canterlot MLPTM.png|"Put your hooves together..." Tempest Shadow emerging from the smoke MLPTM.png|"...for Commander..." Tempest Shadow makes her debut MLPTM.png|"Tempest!" Storm King's soldiers storming the city MLPTM.png Mane Six are cornered as they retreat MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle angrily charging her magic MLPTM.png|Twilight about to kick some major flank. Also, you can tell that this is a big budget film by the improvement on the aura effects. More of the Storm King's soldiers appear MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "complete and total surrender" MLPTM.png|"How about we start with your complete and total surrender?" Tempest Shadow hurling a dark ball of energy MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow on the attack MLPTM.png Mane Six blown away by Tempest's attack MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike fall through destroyed bridge MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike plummet into the river MLPTM.png Mane Six going over a waterfall MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "got our cupcakes handed to us" MLPTM.png|"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!" Tempest Shadow kicking a fish creature MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow downs the fish creature MLPTM.png|Okay, what kind of place is this? There's some kind of warthog, a porcupine, what looks to be a komodo dragon, a gremlin-type creature, and Tempest is kicking the youknowwhat out of some sort of fish-looking thingy. Tempest tossing the fish creature by the tail MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurls fish creature to the ground MLPTM.png|Ooh, dat's gotta hoit. Grubber "fish man just got dropped!" MLPTM.png|" Oh, fish-man just got dropped!" Tempest Shadow "easy as pie" MLPTM.png|"Easy as pie." Grubber dreaming about pie MLPTM.png|"Oh, I love pie." Trailer text "On October 6" MLPTM.png|Which cannot come soon enough! Panoramic shot of Seaquestria MLPTM.png|Ah, the beautiful underwater city of Atlantica Bikini Bottom Aquastria Seaquestria. Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png|Don't see a lot of space helmets on the show. The first time the show went underwater, ponies had to wear scuba/snorkeling gear. Mane Six enter the Seaquestria throne room MLPTM.png|And here we see the humble abode of King Triton Queen Novo and her lovely daughter Ariel Princess Skystar. Queen Novo surrounded by seaponies MLPTM.png|All together now: ♫ Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo... ♫ Queen Novo casting transformation magic MLPTM.png|So Queen Novo can do magic, too. Mane Six and Spike showered in seapony magic MLPTM.png Applejack turns into a seapony MLPTM.png The Mane Six are turned into seaponies MLPTM.png|The merchandising is strong in this one. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png|"What is..." Spike swells up like a pufferfish MLPTM.png|puffs "...happening?!" Trailer text "It's Time" MLPTM.png|Time for what? Time for what? Storm rages over Canterlot MLPTM.png Main five gasping in shock MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers MLPTM.png Mane Six on a windmill MLPTM.png|Now how did they end up in this situation? Giant wheel separates from windmill MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike on rolling windmill MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike on a runaway windmill MLPTM.png|Hello? Fluttershy, you have wings too. Also, looks like Spike's about to lose his lunch. Main ponies falling out of the sky MLPTM.png|Pinkie screaming. Pinkie Pie smiling as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png|She still smiles in the midst of danger. Trailer text "To Friend Up!" MLPTM.png|"Friend Up"? Whatever happened to "Pony Up"? Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png|See? More hugging. Also, why is Twilight holding the Storm King's staff? Mane Six in a hot air balloon MLPTM.png|Is this the first time we've seen the Mane Six use a non-Twinkling Balloon hot air balloon? Twilight Sparkle "I'm the one Tempest wants" MLPTM.png|"It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants." Tempest Shadow grinning maliciously MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash "we're in this together" MLPTM.png|"We're in this together." Captain Celaeno spinning the steering wheel MLPTM.png|♫ Yo ho, yo ho, a parrot's life for me ♫ Rainbow Dash and Celaeno clash swords MLPTM.png|Rainbow's crossed swords with a bird, with pirates, and now with a pirate bird. Mane Six and Spike fearfully gathered together MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno hoof-bump MLPTM.png|Bro-hoof! Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest look down on the city MLPTM.png|"It's the Magic of—" The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png|"Yeah, yeah! Friendship and flowers and ponies!" The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png|"Bleh!" Celaeno and her crew pop out of a giant cake MLPTM.png|All right, who ordered the scurvy-flavored cake? Pinkie Pie wielding projectile cupcakes MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie rocketing projectile cupcakes MLPTM.png|Cupcake attack. Storm soldier getting pelted with cupcakes MLPTM.png Storm King's airship shoots a harpoon MLPTM.png Harpoon punctures one of Celaeno's ships MLPTM.png Songbird and backup dancers performing on stage MLPTM.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record MLPTM.png|Vinyl's only here for the fans. Photo Finish taking pictures MLPTM.png|What's the matter, Twilight? Not the time for a photo opportunity? Captain Celaeno kicking a door open MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and her crew ready to fight MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash flying through the sky MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash flying at high-speed MLPTM.png|Best! Trailer! Ever! Sonic rainboom near rainbow airship MLPTM.png|Double rainboom? Rainbow Dash flying at supersonic speed MLPTM.png Seapony main five in a group hug MLPTM.png|Yet more hugging, seapony style. Twilight Sparkle hovering over Canterlot MLPTM.png|Notice Sassy Savvy Saddles and Coco Miss Pommel on the stage talking to Rarity. Party cannon shooting cake into the air MLPTM.png|Party cannon! Twilight Sparkle sees giant cake falling toward her MLPTM.png Giant cake falls on top of Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Main four looking at giant five-layer cake MLPTM.png|Mmm, Twilight cake. My favorite! Twilight Sparkle covered in cake MLPTM.png|Of course, not everypony's wild about Twilight cake. Twilight Sparkle yelling at Pinkie Pie MLPTM.png|"Pinkie!" Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png|"You have visual on buttercream?" Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png|"Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup." Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png|Bodyguard jokes. Classic. Trailer promo shot of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of the Storm King MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Grubber MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Capper MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Queen Novo MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png My Little Pony The Movie trailer logo MLPTM.png Trailer text "In Theaters October 6" MLPTM.png|All right! Now all we have to do is wait... and wait... and wait... and wait... and wait... and wait... TOBIS Main five and Spike inside the party cannon MLPTM.png Party cannon pointed toward the sky MLPTM.png Pirate parrot pushing explosive plunger MLPTM.png Party cannon blasts at the sky MLPTM.png Main five and Spike rocketing into the sky MLPTM.png Logos/artwork My Little Pony The Movie official logo.jpg|The film's official logo. MLP movie logo with the Mane Six.jpg|Larger version of the logo with the Mane Six and Spike. My Little Pony The Movie final logo.png|The film's final, glittery logo. MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle official artwork.png|Twilight Sparkle. MLP The Movie Applejack official artwork.png|Applejack. MLP The Movie Fluttershy official artwork.png|Fluttershy. MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork.png|Pinkie Pie. MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash official artwork.png|Rainbow Dash. MLP The Movie Rarity official artwork.png|Rarity. MLP The Movie Spike official artwork.png|Spike. Songbird Serenade ID.jpg|Songbird Serenade, as revealed by Sia's Twitter account. Promotional material Logos and posters MLP The Movie promotional logo.png|Original logo from New York Toy Fair 2015. MLP The Movie logo - Hasbro Brands 2016 Webcast.png|Promotional logo from Hasbro Toy Fair 2016. MLP movie promotional poster Licensing Expo 2015.jpg|Promotional poster shown at Licensing Expo 2015 in Las Vegas. My Little Pony The Movie teaser poster.jpg|Promotional teaser poster. My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg|Official promotional poster by Lionsgate. MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg|International poster by Lionsgate. Cast Liev Schreiber as the Storm King.jpg|Liev Schreiber as the Storm King. Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar.jpg|Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar. Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow.jpg|Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow. Taye Diggs as Capper.jpg|Taye Diggs as Capper. Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno.png|Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo.jpg|Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo. Michael Peña as Grubber.jpg|Michael Peña as Grubber. Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie Main Cast.jpg|Official Mane Six artwork from Hasbro Toy Fair 2017 investor presentation. Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg|All-star supporting cast from from Hasbro Toy Fair 2017 investor presentation. Social media MLP The Movie 'The Adventure Awaits' promotional image.jpg|Rainbow Dash says, "The Adventures Awaits". MLP The Movie 'Happy Honesty Day' promotional image.jpg|Applejack says, "Happy Honesty Day". MLP The Movie 'Happy Mother's Day' promotional image.jpg|AJ and Fluttershy wish everypony a "Happy Mother's Day!" MLP The Movie 'Dare to Discover' promotional image.jpg|Twilight Sparkle says, "Dare to Discover!" MLP The Movie 'Spike's Dictionary' promotional image.jpg MLP The Movie character wallpaper.jpg|Character wallpaper. MLP The Movie "Friendship Adventure" promotional image.jpg MLP The Movie 'Best Friends Day' promotional image.jpg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie celebrate "Best Friends Day". MLP The Movie 'Happy Birthday Zoe Saldana' promotional image.jpg|Happy Birthday, Zoe Saldana. MLP movie Celestia Day promotional image.jpg|Princess Celestia celebrating the Summer Sun Celebration also known as Celestia Day. Bad joke with Rarity and Twilight MLPTM.jpg|Rarity and Twilight sharing a bad joke on International Joke Day. Promotional stills MLP The Movie Seaquestria panorama poster.jpg|An exclusive image from People Magazine revealing the beautiful underwater city of Seaquestria, along with the Mane Six as seaponies with Princess Skystar and Queen Novo. Mane six as seaponies MLPTM.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg Rainbow Dash sword-fighting Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg|Rainbow getting her swashbuckle on. Princess Skystar watching Queen Novo perform a spell MLPTM.jpg Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.jpg Merchandise Toys Brushables My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Applejack figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Applejack packaging.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy packaging.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Starlight Glimmer Runway Fashions packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Pinkie Pie figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Rainbow Dash figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Twilight Sparkle figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy packaging.jpg Princess Skystar toy.jpg|Toy version of Princess Skystar. MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar packaging.jpg Songbird Serenade toy.jpg|Toy version of Songbird Serenade, which also reveals her blue eyes. MLP The Movie Friendship Festival Party Friends Set.jpg MLP The Movie Friendship Festival Party Friends Set packaging.jpg Mini-figures MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Bubble Splash figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Bubble Splash packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Crystal Pearl figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Crystal Pearl packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Jelly Bee figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Jelly Bee packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Lilly Drop figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Lilly Drop packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Ocean Gem figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Ocean Gem packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sea Foam figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sea Foam packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sea Poppy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sea Poppy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sun Twist figure.jpg MLP The Movie Baby Seapony Sun Twist packaging.jpg Electronic toys MLP The Movie Princess Twilight Sparkle Friendship Duet figure.jpg MLP The Movie Spike the Dragon Friendship Duet figure.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle & Spike Friendship Duet packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Swimming Seapony electronic figure.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Swimming Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle electronic toy.jpg MLP The Movie My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Shining Friends Pinkie Pie figure.jpg MLP The Movie Shining Friends Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Shining Friends Rainbow Dash figure.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Pinkie Pie figure and stand.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar figure and stand.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar packaging.jpg Plushes MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Applejack Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Fluttershy Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Small Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Twinkle Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Twinkle Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash Twinkle Seapony Plush.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Cuddly Seapony Plush.jpg Playsets MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Spa set.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Spa packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Undersea Cafe set.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Undersea Cafe packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa set.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Seashell Lagoon playset.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Seashell Lagoon packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle playset.jpg|The Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset. My Little Pony The Movie Queen Novo figure.jpg|Toy version of Queen Novo, included with the Canterlot & Seaquestria Playset. Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset.jpg MLP The Movie Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle packaging.jpg Toy Fair 2017 - Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset.jpg|The Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset, with various seapony figures and accessories, displayed at the 2017 Hasbro Toy Fair. Friendship is Magic Collection MLP The Movie FiM Collection Pinkie Pie Small Story Pack.jpg MLP The Movie FiM Collection Pinkie Pie Small Story Pack packaging.jpg Tempest Shadow toy.jpg|Toy version of Tempest Shadow. FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack packaging.jpg FiM Collection Shining Armor Royal Chariot Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Shining Armor Royal Chariot Large Story Pack packaging.jpg FiM Collection Cutie Mark Crusaders Balloon Booth Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Cutie Mark Crusaders Balloon Booth Large Story Pack packaging.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack behind view.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Guardians of Harmony Pirate Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie.jpg Guardians of Harmony Pirate Applejack and Boyle.jpg Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash Swashbuckler Pirate Airship.jpg Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash Swashbuckler Pirate Airship packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow figure and Sky Skiff toy.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow Sky Skiff packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Stratus Skyranger, Hippogriff Guard figure.jpg MLP The Movie Stratus Skyranger, Hippogriff Guard packaging.jpg Other figures Capper figurine.jpg|Toy version of Capper. Captain Celaeno toy.jpg|Toy version of Captain Celaeno. MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber figure.jpg|Toy version of the Storm King and Grubber. Storm King and Grubber figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber packaging.jpg IDW comics MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #1 cover A MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #1 cover RI MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #1 San Diego Comic Con-exclusive cover MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 sub cover.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #1 subscription cover MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg|Storm King channeling his inner Pinkie Pie by breaking the fourth wall. MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 1.jpg|Storm King channeling his inner Pinkie Pie by breaking the fourth wall. MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 cover A.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #2 cover A MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 cover RI textless.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #2 cover RI (textless) MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #3 cover A MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 sub cover.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #3 subscription cover MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 sub cover.jpg|''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' #4 subscription cover My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg MLP The Movie Comic Adaptation cover.jpg Books The Stormy Road to Canterlot cover.jpg MLP The Movie The Junior Novel cover.jpg MLP The Movie The Deluxe Junior Novel cover.jpg MLP The Movie Early Reader Movie Tie-In Storybook.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg MLP The Movie Seaponies Make a Splash! BGB cover.jpg MLPTM Pirate Pony Party cover.jpg MLP The Movie The Great Princess Caper cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Adventure Awaits replica journal cover.jpg MLP The Movie Stick It to the Storm King! sticker book.jpg The Art of My Little Pony The Movie cover.jpg The Art of MLP The Movie - Twilight Sparkle page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Rainbow Dash page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Pinkie Pie page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Fluttershy page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Applejack page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Rarity page.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Canterlot artwork.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Equestria Concepts.png The Art of MLP The Movie - Beyond Equestria.png The Art of MLP The Movie - forest artwork.png The Art of MLP The Movie - swamp artwork.png Other My Little Pony The Movie Junior Backpack.jpg MLP The Movie Say Yes to Adventure! woven cotton fabric by Etsy.jpg My Little Pony The Movie pony crowd woven cotton fabric by Etsy.jpg My Little Pony The Movie seaponies woven cotton fabric by Etsy.jpg Miscellaneous Hasbro Content Investment Evolution.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg Hasbro.com MLP The Movie timeline image.png MLP Movie choir.jpg|Daniel Ingram and the movie's choir. MLP The Movie special effects crew Twitter image.jpg|Michel Gagné and Nik Gipe with the special effects crew for the film. Category:Galleries